A Silent Garden
by toomanypickles
Summary: Sequel to Quiet Corner. More drabbles about Hinata, and Kiba also. Still short chapters, from different p.o.v's. Finished at 39 chapters.
1. 1

Pretend

My twentieth birthday.

I am sitting in the garden by myself, wondering if anyone has noticed, but not much concerned. I know now that it doesn't matter if one year, or twenty, goes by and no one ever notices. I am content to sit here and be silent.

Kiba interrupts me, breaks my silence. And I don't mind one bit. He's come to get me and take me away. He hasn't told me where we're going, but then, I never expected him to tell me.

He says: "We'll get Shino first." And jumpsoff the balcony, sure I'll follow him.

Shino and I follow Kiba out of the city, through the forest, until we reach a waterfall with a small pool at the bottom. It's a beautiful spot, with strange, almost blue rocks and fern growing over the edge of the water. The air is cool and crisp; the kind that you almost feel you could bite. I wonder for a second how Kiba found this place, but it doesn't last long. He probably just used his nose, I tell myself, and what does it matter anyway?

"Happy birthday!" Kiba yells and pushes me in the water, jumping in after me. I swim across and under the waterfall. I'm a good swimmer now, I know I am.

Akamaru tries to swim out to me, but when he gets close to the waterfall the current pushes him away. I soon stop fighting it and let myself be pushed back to the edge where I climb out and sit on the rocks.

Kiba stays in the water. He watches me for a little while and says, "Maybe I should have brought some alcohol?"

I shake my head.

Shino gives me a scarf. I am about to laugh when Kiba yells at him.

"What is your problem? Don't you realize that every year we celebrate her birthday you give her a scarf? Don't you have any imagination?"

Shino says nothing. I tell Kiba to stop. He glares at Shino, gets out of the water and walks away. I watch him leave, look quickly at Shino, who still says nothing. He shrugs. I smile at him and go after Kiba.

"Why did you say that?" I ask when I catch up. He doesn't stop.

"Because he can't pretend like that."

"You shouldn't have yelled at him."

"He acts like nothing has changed."

"It doesn't seem to me that much has changed for him." It's true, Shino has not changed physically or emotionally it seems. Shino is, after all, stone.

He stops. I nearly run into him. "I don't want us to pretend like nothing happened, and nothing has changed."

I smile, relieved. "Good, because I don't want to pretend either."

He keeps walking. He is smiling; maybe I am too.


	2. 2

Remembering

When she saw him for the first after she came back he stared at her for a long time before he realized it really was her. He hadn't expected her ever tocome back. He still remembered that day he had returned her headband to her with some emotion akin to sadness. Maybe when he had done that, he had thought she would be back, but when a year had passed and still she had not returned he began to doubt she would ever return here.

But then, she was there and he didn't know what to say to her. And then she walked past him, on her way to see the Hokage, escorted by two jounin. He wondered, did she see him? Did she ignore him?

Last time he saw her she'd told him she didn't like him. And he didn't like her.

'We don't even like each other!'

He hated remembering.


	3. 3

Gardens

Her father wouldn't talk to her. Her mother couldn't acknowledge her without crying or twisting her clothing into contorted, stunted shapes. Her sister, at first, was angry.

So she bought a small apartment, and planted a garden on her balcony. Tomatoes and peas in pots. Dill and parsley packed together on a window ledge. One day, you will be beautiful. She didn't have many things, much room or money, but she took good care of everything she had. There was such a feeling of careful love in her apartment, in her attentions to her garden, it was hard to believe how much she had lost.

To outside eyes, she had lost most everything, but she didn't see it that way. She had never felt more at ease, more comfortable with her surroundings and withherself. Everything she had gained was kept inside. Because that at least, had never changed, and probably never would. She would never be one ofthe outspoken, could never share her mind with the world.

But one had only to ask her, and she might speak.


	4. 4

He was

The first time she saw him again was from a distance. She was going to run after him, but memories of their last meeting froze her to the spot. She hesitated for just one moment, before turning her back with a small noise of frustration.

What was the matter with her?

She heard him call her name and tensed, half expecting him to pounce on her as he used to do. But when she waited for a moment, and did not feel his weight on her back she turned around to see.

And there he was.


	5. 5

A song of him

She wanted to make a song for him. Something to hum when she thought of him. She was half sick of singing imaginary people and memories in her head. And he was always so clear in her mind, as if he was standing there with her. He was always clear. She could maybe imagine what he would sound like, if he was a song. He would be light, full of energy, but underneath there was something else…

But no sounds would come from her, nothing would come from her. She wanted to make a song of him but he wouldn't leave her throat.


	6. No

"I missed you." She said. "Will you come see dad?" she said. "You should come visit sometime. Maybe mom will calm down when she realizes…" she said.

"No."


	7. Not anymore

I thought that it might be the same

Or never again

I thought you might forget, or just…

I didn't expect you to forgive me so readily. I didn't.

If I had remembered how much you scared me

maybe I would have been.

But then

And when

you smiled, just like before

I thought you would forget or pretend

Pretend it never happened, but you didn't

And I'm glad.

I'm glad we agree, and

I'm no longer afraid.


	8. 8

See into the heart

So they had a picnic. Every day they could. They would meet and eat under a tree, and when he wasn't there she would eat alone. But it wasn't often. They were always busy, so busy. There was never time.

They never had enough time.

They didn't even like each other anyway, but…

She wanted to like him. She wanted to know him.Maybe once, she had known these things but had forgotten. Maybe she made herself forget him.

She didn't want to forget anymore. Except that one little thing. So.

Sometimes she saw him, as if from afar, though the distance couldn't be more than miles. There were always miles between them, so what could it matter? Why did it matter if she couldn't see his face? She knew that, even from the distance he could smell her. He would always know when she was near. And she would always see.

She could see everything, but she could never see the heart.


	9. 9

Sister

"Little one, there is always time. Time enough for everything." She said, stroking the silent one's hair, "You'll find your way back, and everyone will love you again. You'll see, it is only a matter of time, and we have all the time in the world."

But we don't, she thought. And they never really loved me anyway.

But she said, "I used to think I was the big sister."


	10. 10

Light

I can't see through the window. It's dark outside, and because of the light everything in the room is reflected back at me, and I am left with no knowledge of what is outside.

Maybe I should feel the danger in this situation, knowing that anyone could be out there waiting for me, ready to pounce. But if that is so, then let them come. I am ready.

I should feel afraid, maybe, but all I can think of is the darkness outside.

And that I have this light.


	11. 11

Who are you?

I saw him today. He was walking with Sakura. She's grown her hair out again and it blew away from her and into his. Blonde and pink. I wondered if they were really together. And I didn't really feel anything, not what I thought I might.

He turned and saw me, and soon after she looked at me. Her eyes, so green, so clear they looked right through me. And I thought they looked strangely dead. I wondered if she grew her hair out for the one who was never coming back. I wonder if she's still in love.

I wonder what happened. He hasn't changed that much has he? No, he is still himself, always will be, but I keep thinking.

Who are you?


	12. 12

Come away

"Come dress up sister. We'll go to the festival together." She didn't say anything about their parents then. She stopped talking about them after she realized they would never talk about her sister ever again. She started to hate them.

Her sister smiled. Her sister had changed since she left, and she was happy for it. Because her sister seemed happier. She didn't know how close her sister came to saying no again, how often she was almost turned down.

"Ok."

She took her sister's hand.


	13. Tall

I never realized how tall he is. I'm sure when I left he can't have been so tall.

And I can't be shrinking, right? That doesn't happen until you're old, and I probably won't live long enough to start the shrinking process.

What if he keeps growing without me? I don't always want to have to look up to see him. I don't want him to look over my head all the time.

Why am I so stressed about this? It's the least important thing I have to worry about.

Really.


	14. 14

Halfway-Sideways

Sometimes when I see him again I can't find my tongue in my mouth. I feel the way I used to, and that if I opened my mouth, I would start stuttering again.

Sometimes I feel like I don't want to see him, when he comes back. But when he's gone, I wish he was here. I don't know what it is. I just like to talk to him, because he's most all I have left of the past. Him and Shino, but Shino is always quiet and unchanging. Shino is never around when I might want him, and when I see him it is only because of Kiba.

But I don't really miss Shino. Maybe because he is silent. Maybe because he is lifeless, in such a way.

Kiba is full of life, Shino seems lifeless, and I am… Half full. Half empty? I'm halfway there.


	15. 15

Numb

He stood with her in the falling snow. She told him a story about a woman waiting, waiting… waiting forever. He smiled that she was telling him this, finally letting out something from inside of her, from all the secrets that she was made of. He thought maybe her could unravel her secrets, and spin them into this warm feeling.

She caught snowflakes in her bare hands, and they didn't melt, so he breathed on her fingers. She laughed and ran away, saying that it tickled her. Her cheeks were so pink, in the cold. She kept running, and the snow was the same colour as her skin, as her eyes; he was afraid he would lose her. He ran after her.

But she waited. She stood in the snow, only her dark hair visible in the near blinding white and she held out her hands, full of snow, and told him she didn't feel cold.

She didn't feel much of anything, she said.


	16. 16

Liar

When her mother killed herself she was away on a mission. She was told the news when she returned, and given time to recover. She was told to stay home and wait until she was ready. Until she got over it.

She went home and sat in her garden and cried among the potted plants.

When she was ready she left the garden and went out. She thought to buy groceries, maybe. Maybe flowers.

Her father came after her. But she no longer thought of him that way.

"It's your fault!" he accused her, "You killed her, my beloved… You're a curse upon this city! You are garbage!"

Her sister came running, told him to stop, pleaded. But he didn't stop. He continued yelling there, in public, where anyone could see his shame. She thought it was strange, for such a man as he. And she said nothing. She waited. She saw, he was spitting and there at the corner of his mouth it gathered.

Her sister looked to her with sad eyes. She thought it was sad, that she should be stuck with such a man. But she couldn't find it in herself to hate him, no matter how he raged at her, or how he broke the hearts of those around him.

And she waited.

When he had finished -or maybe he had not finished -when she was done standing there she spoke.

"You are a foolish man." She said quietly. Maybe he didn't know he heard her, but the words she knew, would fly straight at him, into his heart and stick there. He knows he is a liar.

And then she walked away.


	17. 17

Waiting for

"Hinata!"

She pauses, waiting for the tackle to come, but it never does. He doesn't jump on her anymore. Does he think this one way for them to remember that they are moving forward?

"Sometimes, I miss the past." She says softly, wondering if he can hear her.

"I know." He replies awkwardly. She thinks he understands, but he says, "I heard what happened to your mother. And with your father."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

She thinks it funny, how people say they are sorry when someone dies. Why? What could they do? There is no guilt to be placed anywhere in death, she knows that. She knows why death cries, and it is for the living.

"I'm not."

He doesn't say anything, though she wishes him to. He stares at her, and even Akamaru seems afraid to approach. He must sense her mood. In some ways he is smarter than many humans she knows.

"She made her choice."

His mouth forms an 'o' shape, but no sound comes out. He watches her turn and sit with her back to him for a second, before shaking himself. "But, what your father said! He was wrong to say those things! You can't believe them, Hinata!"

"I don't."

He sighs, "You know, I think you know people better than they know themselves. And yourself better than anyone. Because no one knows you, do they? Not really."

She closes her eyes, because she doesn't want to see his face right now. She doesn't want to see anything, but there are images carved into her eyelids she can't ignore. She can't erase. And she can still feel him there, sitting beside her, waiting. Waiting for what?

A reaction. A poem, she thinks, and doesn't know why. A son who will never return. Words that don't mean anything. A death; that is romance. The tears she rid herself of, watering her plants. He is waiting for spring.


	18. Tell him

She sees her father sometimes, and she wants to run, but she doesn't let herself. She walks past him. She is telling him:

I'm done.

You are no longer any part of me.

I have moved on and away.

She wants to tell him, you can stay here, but she doesn't want to speak.


	19. 19

**Michael Bublé, 'Come fly with me'

* * *

**

Fly Away

It was freezing outside but she said, "I'm cold." And she opened the window.

"Hinata."

She turned to look at him and some snowflakes drifted in through the window. They melted in the air.

"Um… will you…?" He held out a hand. Akamaru barked.

She smiled and took his hand, drifted in to him. "I can't afford a stereo."

He laughed, "Ah, but one of the things you don't know about me is that I am a great singer." He started humming softly. She didn't lean into him; she watched his face as he closed his eyes and started to sing.

"Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away."

She laughed.

"What?"

"Your voice, it's so gravelly. It just…" she smiled at Akamaru over his shoulder. "It reminds me of a dog."

"Well of course it does," he grinned and continued, "Once I get you up there, where the air is rarified, we'll just glide…"

And they did.


	20. Dialogue

"Why are we always watching these videos?"

"Because we agreed never to forget."

"And this is helping?"

"Of course."

"…"

(laughs)

"What?"

"You've changed, that's all. Years ago you would never have said anything about watching them. You just sat there with your sweater zipped up to your nose, looking ready to cry, or something."

"You thought that and you still made me watch them?"

(laughs) "Was it so bad?"

"No."

(silence)

"But I remember."


	21. 21

Hands

She stared down at her hand, resting calmly next to his for once.

She traced the thin, spidery lines of her veins beneath her skin with her eyes, looked to his, to see how they were the same – but they weren't. His veins were differently arranged, and instead of hiding beneath the smooth skin on the back of his hand they strained against it. It looked to her like they were fighting to break free of his skin. She felt afraid suddenly that they would, and almost reached out.

Almost.

He twitched, as though he could feel her eyes on his hand, and stood suddenly. For a little while, he just stood there, looking away.

"I have to go." he said finally.

"Ok."

He looked… angry. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but for a moment she thought he was going to say something, but then he just walked away.

She sat in the grass and stared at the back of hand, wondering why she was still such a coward sometimes.


	22. 22

**Inspired by Metric's 'Love is a place'**

**

* * *

**

Spring is a garden

In the spring people come out and sweep up the leaves they missed in the autumn. Some leaves fall just before the snow, she's noticed, and some hang on until after it snows. They sit on her balcony and she watches the wind blowing through the streets, how it lifts leaves up and away from brooms. And he watches her. He watches the sun reflecting off her skin, how translucent it seems, how fragile, and yet…

Maybe once he believed that word. Fragile. He knows it doesn't really exist, not in her. In her there are blue skies and people and memories, old videos and smiles, secrets. He thinks: There is a world inside her. There are things she doesn't share.

When there is everything she doesn't share.

A sigh can be heard in the hallway, a stranger unaware. Through the open window.

He thinks: Love is a place inside her. Love is this place in my heart.

And he looks at her garden.

She watches the streets, watches leaves blowing in the wind, and she smiles quietly, because she knows that he is there.


	23. The World

She looked the wind in the face and laughed.

"Anyone can tell. There's another world waiting out there."

And that's what he was afraid of.


	24. 24

**Inspired by Eivor Palsdottir - 'Where are the Angels?' It's a good song.**

**

* * *

**

How they survive

How he had gone insane. How he stood in the middle of the street and raged, and talked of horrible things. How he called everyone by name, telling them of murder,telling them how his daughter left him, how she killed her poor, fragile mother. How everything has changed.

How she stood nearby the whole time and remained silent, Kiba would never understand. In that moment he hated that man more than anyone. He could see what he was doing to her, how he had stolen something from her, how she kept herself locked away in silence. She watched her father in silence, praying that her sister wouldn't come, would not see. She looked to the sky, half expecting to see angels flying overhead, crying their sorrow to the sky.

But the sky was empty.

"Where are they?" she whispered, and no one heard.

Finally Kiba stood, "Stop it." He walked up to that man and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Stop this now. Go home."

"You, boy, my Kiba, you're friends with a murderer, you'll pay for your sins."

She cried out only then, against this new injustice. But no one heard.

Kiba turned to her and took her hand. "Let's go."

She followed him down the street and away. He took her home, but she didn't even know until they arrived. She was watching him in the moonlight, how he seemed to shine paler than the light itself.

How the light of light already reflected can seem brighter.

He lay her down in bed and whispered, "Go to sleep now. All our love has been given, and all hearts will mend. Just give me time." Or maybe that was a dream. He promised her in the dark the things she didn't dare hope for. Help.

Before he stood she took his hand and knew him to be real, not a being of light. She told him, "I think I'm crazy. Maybe it runs in the family." She told him, "I think I love you."

She didn't tell him how she had thought, for one moonlit moment, that he was an angel. She thought he might laugh at her.


	25. Don't say

If you say you love me

I might scream. So don't.

Unless

You want that. You want to kill me. I don't know how this works so please

tell me something.

Tell me anything.

Please, just say something,

please.

I wish sometimes,

I hadn't said anything.

Ever.


	26. 26

And then there was silence.


	27. 27

Beautiful hearts

"Sometimes I feel the room surround me and enfold me with infinite possibilities."

She looked at her sister, from her place by the tomatoes. They were almost ready to eat. Any day now.

Her sister was silent. She had grown in so many ways, but there were some things she wished had stayed the same. There were things she wished could always stay the same.

"You have a beautiful mind." She said at last, twining a tomato vine around a metal pole.

"And you," replied her sister, smiling from her place in the kitchen, "You have a beautiful garden."

She blushed. "That is all."

"Oh no. Not at all. I think the condition of a garden says something about the one who takes care of it. There is something personal in your garden. Not like home. It's not like that here at all. I like it here."

She was silent. The house was filled with wind and silence and the smell of crushed herbs. It was full with the weight of years between them.

"I hate it there." Her sister said. "Can I come live with you?"

She set down the pot she held and shook her head. The sound of pottery hitting the tile of her balcony ledge rang through the room. Her voice could hardly be heard above the resounding noise. "It would break his heart."

"Maybe."

She turned and watched her sister over her shoulder. Sometimes she felt that they had finally reached a sort of agreement – that they finally understood each other. And sometimes she felt their minds were miles apart.

"And maybe hearts aren't as fragile as you think. Your own heart, sister, is not as fragile as you once thought, is it?"

She winced. She had always known the danger in words, how sharp they could be. But how could they be so kind, yet harsh at the same time? How could such beautiful words, sister, be so painful?

"I'll never understand." She murmured.

Her sister misunderstood, "No sister. You understand too well. You see much too clearly."


	28. Heart

**Secret Heart, by Feist, was my inspiration. Been listening to lots of music while writing this.

* * *

**

What are you so afraid of?

Three little words.

What is it that scares you so?

Being heard. By her.

By who?

By Her.

Little heart, why are you so afraid?

I might break.

What are you made of, to break so easily?

Scents, and memories, and stained glass. Silly, girly stuff.

Stop trying to act so tough; you're being stupid. You want to tell her.

I thought you were asking the questions?

Go tell her.

You tell her.

But I'm afraid.


	29. Go somewhere

"Why are you silent again?"

"Because I am embarrassed."

"…"

"Why won't you say something? Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Something. I… I can't say. I don't know."

"Well, maybe I'm embarrassed too."

"Don't make fun of me."

"Never."

"Then what?"

"Can we go somewhere?"


	30. 30

Bubbles

They walked through the city, looking at people around them leading their lives. The sky, the signs advertising something, anything. Anywhere but at each other.

Hinata was the first to see Neji, but Kiba was the first to greet him.

And they talked. She tried not to move away, but she couldn't concentrate. There was no animosity between her and Neji anymore, but she didn't want to see him. Not now. And he kept looking at her, looking at Kiba, watching her. She tried not to move away, but she must have. She felt miles away.

Neji didn't talk for long; he was busy. He was always busy.

They walked on. "I'm leaving tomorrow." He said, as they were walking through the gates.

"Hn." She was thinking, but she didn't say any of the things she thought.

They walked until they reached the waterfall. Hinata hadn't even been paying attention to where they went, or the time. The sun was behind clouds now, and would soon enough be falling below the horizon. Falling out of the sky.

He was thinking too, but too afraid to say anything. Because he thought maybe she had been lying, or she meant something else. He had even left Akamaru at home so he could say what he wanted, and maybe… But now he was chickening out.

"Where's Akamaru?" she asked.

"Ah… He's not feeling well, so he stayed home to rest." Did he sound fake to her? He sounded fake to himself.

She just nodded and jumped into a tree. He watched her inch her way down the branch until she was over the water;the edge of thebranch leaning down until she touched the surface with her toe.

Then the branch snapped.

She made a small noise of surprise and fell into the water. That was all. The breath she exhaled lingered in the air for a moment before she surfaced again, laughing. Her laugh sounded strange now, because it was so loud. He laughed too, watching her. She blew bubbles in the water and watched him back.

"Come back to me." She said.

He jumped in the water after her.

The light from the sun went away and they were left in the dark for a moment. He held his breath and she asked, "Are you still there?"

Then the moss started to glow, a soft bluish colour. She floated on her back and closed her eyes. She could feel the light on her cheeks, and it was beautiful. She opened her eyes again when she felt him beside her. He was treading water with only his eyes above water, peering at her. When she looked at him he blew bubbles.

"I think I love you too." He said.

She felt, that night, like she had bubbles in her chest.


	31. 31

Do you?

When he was gone, did she worry?

Sometimes. But she had faith in his abilities, and soon enough she would be leaving herself.

She worried more about her sister. She was worried about leaving her. She might have grown to be bigger than her, but she was still her little sister. She was still so young it seemed.

How they grew up before their time.


	32. 32

After the return

"Sister."

Not now. I'm tired. I'm not ready to go yet, just let me sleep…

"Sister."

It's so peaceful where I am, just go away, come back later. Or come join me here. Share this peace with me, wouldn't that be nice?

"Sister I'm scared. Please say something."

Haven't I? I thought, just a moment ago…

"I know you're there, in there somewhere. Where have you gone sister? Please tell me."

I'm right here. Stop being so silly. I'm right here.

"Wake up."

There. "I'm awake. What do you want?"

"He's coming."

Who? Maybe I do know, but I can't seem to feel my head. My memory isn't where I last put it. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Sure you do. Who else would be coming for you?"

Blank. Look at how she blushes, when she realizes what she just said.

"I… I didn't mean it like that. But I know how he feels."

Who is he? But I shouldn't ask. I should remember.

"I know you love him."

Yes, but who is he?


	33. 33

No Longer Fragile

When he came back she shouldn't have been home yet, so he waited. He was waiting when Hanabi came to him.

"She's in the hospital. You should go see her."

He ran to the hospital, but there he was forced to wait again.

"At last…" she said when he came into her room. Lying there, all alone in that tiny room, she looked so helpless. So lonely. When she breathed out he could see it in the air, sparkling in the harsh neon lights.

"What happened?"

She smiled a little, and tried to laugh but it came out so small, with so much difficulty. It shouldn't be so hard. "I just found someone stronger than me. There are plenty of them out there."

But he didn't want to hear that. And she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"You just look so sad, so worried. I don't want you to worry over me." But how could he not?

He sat beside her and tried a smile. "Don't be stupid." Akamaru jumped onto the covers and lay down beside her.

She turned her face away, to the window.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot."


	34. 34

In Wait

I hate this. This waiting; this nothing. I hate not being able to do anything but wait. Wait for someone to tell me I'm all better.

Just let me go.

I feel like I should be doing something; I should be somewhere. I thought I was okay in this body, but I'm not. Not when it's crippled like this. This isn't fair. This isn't justice. This is maddening! Where is my sister, to take me away? Where are my friends, to convince the medics I am fine?

They've all gone away and left me here. They're all busy with their own missions, their own business. All I can do is sit here and hope they'll be fine. All I can do is hope they never have to sit through this, not this.


	35. 35

Healing

It never ceases to amaze him how quickly they heal. Once one small part of them is better, the rest is not long in following. When one day she walks across the room, it does not take her much longer to be running around. Training as healing.

It is not long before she is going away again, not long before he fears once again for her. For it to happen again.

But it can't. It won't. He may not know her as she knows herself, but he knows; she is not fragile. She is not so easily broken, or so impossible to mend. She is strong, and so he believes.


	36. 36

A Morning

Hinata opened the door slowly at the knock. She peered out through the crack in the door, but didn't see anything. She didn't have a chance to see.

"Morning Hinata!" Kiba shouted as he pounced on her, knocking her flat on her back. She sighed as she was effectively pinned down and tried to smile at Kiba's face inches above her own. How long ago had it been, last time she had been in this situation? Last time, surely, she wasn't so nervous? She wasn't expecting anything, hoping for something to happen.

He licked her face for a second then let his head fall forward to rest on her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her neck; he was breathing so quickly. "I haven't forgotten." He promised. She lay, frozen to the ground. Waiting, waiting…

Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and decided to help clean her face. She laughed, as much at his timing as because it tickled when his whiskers scratched her cheek.

Kiba stood, but Akamaru kept her pinned. When Kiba walked through the living room into the kitchen she sat up. Akamaru stayed sitting in her lap, grinning at her. He knew.

"Have you eaten?" she asked.

Kiba made no noise. He moved through the kitchen, through her home, without a sound.

Hinata looked down at Akamaru and patted his head. "Silly Kiba, he hasn't eaten yet has he? Too disgusted by his own cooking, is he? Did he at least remember to feed you?"

Akamaru barked, smiled wider.

She stood slowly and walked into the kitchen. "You off for a few days?"

Kiba shook his head. "Nah, just for today. Well, actually I'm leaving again tonight."

"Oh." She pulled a pan from the wall and cracked a few eggs into it. Before long they started sizzling and cracking. She loved that noise. "If you can find a ripe tomato we can eat it." She told him.

He stood on the balcony and stared at the plant, but he didn't make a move towards it. He was afraid he might break it.

"Do you want bacon?" she asked, even though she had none.

"No thanks."

"Tea?"

He turned around to face her. He smiled. "That would be great."


	37. 37

**Lovedrug – pretend you're alive

* * *

**

Keep it 'til the end

The moon seemed so close it might be crashing into the earth. She was sitting in her garden, humming softly to her tomatoes when he knocked at the door. Somehow, it made her feel old when she stood to answer.

They sat out under the sky.

"I'm sorry." He said. At first she was confused. "I'm sorry. I know it's true. I said, back then, that I think so, but it's not true. I know so."

He kissed her. She had expected it to be sloppy, wet. She had expected him to lick her face again. She was panicking, because she didn't know what to do and her chest felt like it was going to burst open. What if it did? What if she came apart while he was kissing her and the contents of her chest fell onto him? If her heart was in his lap, would he even notice?

He stopped. "Are you ok?"

She shook her head. Then, before he could move she grabbed his hands, and placed them on her chest. "I just don't want it to fall out." She said.

He took her hand in his and put it on his chest. "I'll hold yours in, if you'll keep mine."

She smiled and summer faded away into the first day of autumn.


	38. 38

Small acts

It seems that they have nothing. Not compared to others in the city, not compared to their families, and their friends. Sometimes when you see them you wonder what it is that keeps them together. Some say that their marriage was arranged, by whom they never say. No one knows. There doesn't seem to be much love between the two of them, many say.

But maybe you watch them, and sometimes when he smiles you notice that she does too, though it is a small smile. They don't act very loving, not as some do. Maybe they are just good friends. No one knows that they are even married.

Is that allowed? you wonder. Is it safe? She seems so fragile; you think she would break if anything were to happen to him. And maybe it's just your imagination, but he seems happier when they are together.

You can see then, that the others' words are empty.

They don't show their love openly, but maybe they have good reason. Maybe they are afraid. Everyone knows how much she's been hurt by her father, by everyone. They all know how they've hurt her. But for once, you know that it doesn't matter, and that we are all forgiven.

You know that they are in love. You can see her sister smiling.


	39. 39

Seasons

With autumn came the death,  
preparing for the chill to come.  
Protection in the form of murder.  
Colourful corpses littered the ground  
brittle and fragile beneath hurrying feet.  
It was not long before chill winds came  
and blew autumn away.

When winter swept in,  
he prepared to stay forever.  
Ready to coat the world in blinding white.  
While the world sat inside afraid of the cold,  
they sat in their immortal garden,  
drinking hot tea.  
Even though she felt the chill.

In the spring the rain came down  
like kisses all over her face.  
Mornings brought the sun to life,  
along with flowers and new buds  
in her garden and in her heart.  
The spring brought new meaning  
to every word in her soul.

Summer came in bright and cheery,  
obnoxious to sensitive eyes,  
and tentative growth gave way to blooming forests.  
Sounds of laughter rode on the breezes  
and whispered in her ear.  
In the summer they stood under sighing trees  
and felt it would last forever.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
